


Picnic

by KadyLecter



Category: One Direction (Band), one dire
Genre: Age Play, Baby Harry, M/M, Omorashi, Picnic, Regression, cuteness, pissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadyLecter/pseuds/KadyLecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis takes baby Harry out on a picnic. All's fine till Harry needs to pee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> contains age play and omorashi/peeing

They were a good family, Louis sometimes thought during the twilight hours. With daddy Zayn away on tour almost all the time, it was mostly daddy Louis and baby Harry left at home to while away the time, trying to teach Harry to use spoons  _properly_ and to feed the boy foods that weren't from a can. It was fun, Louis thinks with a laugh, as he packs up the goods for the picnic he planned with baby Harry that day. He looked at his four year old Harry, who sat on the table, swinging his legs, a rusk in his mouth, chewing on it quietly. 

"Are you excited for the picnic, Harry?" Louis asked the other boy, as Harry drummed his legs excitedly on the table, his excitement showing obviously. "Can't wait, huh?" 

"Picnic, I like!" Harry garbled, of course he muddled up his words often, but Louis loved hearing his little boy talk in his mixed up vocabulary. "What we eat?"

"Well, we're having sandwiches, babe." Louis winked. "And...what do you want to drink?" 

"Oranges juice!" Harry squealed in his squeaky, high voice, clapping his hands. "Oranges juice for Harry." 

"Oh, all right." Louis pretended to be hesitant about putting in the large carton of orange juice into the basket before washing his hands of the lettuce from the sandwiches. "Now, have you gone for a wee, Harry? You know how you get." 

"No, don't wanna go, Daddy!" Harry jumped off the table, and clutched Louis's hand. "Also, the toilet man's gonna get me if I go bathroom." 

"No, sweetheart, there's no such thing. Uncle Niall was only kidding."

_

"Daddy, orange juice, orange juice!" Harry begged, holding out his hands for another glass. They were in the park for two hours as Louis munched on his lettuce and chicken sandwiches and gave Harry his banana sandwiches. He was worried that the boy was eating too much, but just put it down to excitement, and pinched his cheek lovingly before pouring him a glass of juice, his fifth. Harry chugged it down quickly, and bit into a banana sandwich, chewing quickly and he started playing with his toy car, running it around the grass, making pow-pow noises. Louis smiled fondly at his little boy, and closed his eyes for a little nap. 

His "little nap" had lasted for over forty minutes, Louis realised as he drove back home, an oddly subdued Harry in the baby booster seat, the four year old seemed to be clutching his belly and crossing his legs. Louis didn't understand what the matter was, maybe Harry was mad at him for sleeping for so long. Harry gave a little whine, and sniffed quietly.

"What's the matter, Haz?" Louis asked his baby, who only clutched his tummy harder. "Are you mad at me for sleeping?"

"No daddy." Harry's cheeks were wet as two tears slipped down his face and he stuck out his lip. "Tummy hurting alot." 

"Oh!" Louis looked at Harry in concern, as the boy sniffed again, and fidgeted in his seat. "Here, babe, we're home, now let's see that tummy ache seen to, huh?"

"Hurting a lot." Harry whined and gave a sob as he got out of the car, bent over, clutching his tummy. Louis tutted in sympathy and led the boy into the living room, where he realized that Harry had a small wet spot on his crotch. He frowned, gritting his teeth. Harry was four years old, he shouldn't be having accidents, he wasn't a a baby. Louis looked at him sternly, and unbuttoned his pants for him, and slid Harry's underwear down. 

"You've been a really bad boy, Haz, even after the picnic!" Louis said in exasperation, frowning at Harry, who stood there in his adorable T-shirt, his lip in a pout. "Why didn't you wake daddy when you want to go potty?" 

"My tummy hurts, daddy!" Harry started crying loudly, tears streaming down his cheeks, his nose running as Louis took him by the hand, and led him to his bedroom. 

"Hazz, you've eaten so much." Louis made his voice a little gentler as he sat Harry down on the bed, and bent down to his level. "That's why you have a tummy ache. It's just gas, baby, and I don't have those indigestion tablets for babies right now. Now, you've been a bad boy by making a spot in your pants, and I want you to stay in your room for a while, okay?" 

"No!" Harry screamed, as he put on shorts, and he cried harder, tears dripping on his T-shirt. "No, daddy, I want to potty!" 

"Fine, I'll bring you your potty here, but stay in your room, okay, Harry?" Louis turned to go get the potty, and Harry waited, his tummy really hurting him. His bladder was also aching, he had a tiny bladder, and always needed to pee-pee but he was a good boy until today. But his tummy was hurting so much, Harry thought, as he clutched it and gave a breathless sob. He peed a bit more, and it dripped down his leg, and Louis entered then, holding the potty. He noticed how desperate his baby was, and he quickly lowered Harry's pants and sat him on the potty as the babe began pissing, urine splashing on the red potty. 

"S-sorry, daddy, for be bad!" Harry wailed, still peeing as Louis looked at him sympathetically, and kissed his cheek. His tummy ache disappeared, and he hugged his daddy. 

All was forgiven. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> what do you think?  
> leave a comment please!


End file.
